Siete Días
by TanInu
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu destino ya está decidido? ¿Te hundes? ¿Lo afrontas? ¿Buscas alguna salida? Eso es algo que él descubrirá ahora que su vida ya tiene cuenta regresiva. Una vida en siete días. Vaya reto.


**Bueno, aquí traigo una historia que me llegó de repente. (De hecho creo que frustré a más de a uno con esto...) Espero que les guste, es un poco diferente a lo que tiendo a escribir. (Son mis pruebas de estilo de escritura). ¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

**Siete Días**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Lamentamos ser nosotros quienes le informemos esta terrible noticia. _

_Los resultados de su examen de sangre han mostrado un crítico aumento de glóbulos blancos, lo que significa un estado avanzado de Leucemia. Lo sentimos, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Venga lo antes posible para hacerle una consulta general y calcular el tiempo que falta para que la enfermedad concluya su ciclo. Lo sentimos mucho._

La carta se deslizó por sus dedos y cayó lentamente, hasta terminar medio doblada en el piso. Poco después un par de gotas cayeron sobre ella, humedeciéndola y borrar un poco lo allí escrito. Se escuchó el sonido sordo que hizo su cuerpo al caer sobre el mullido sillón y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sosteniéndose y a la vez haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder la conciencia. No era posible…

Miró nuevamente la carta y más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas; rápidamente giró su cabeza y observó el reloj que se encontraba sobre un mueble. Aún podía ir al hospital y ver si aún se podía hacer algo. La medicina Ninja era increíble, tal vez aún existiera una salida. Se puso su sudadera con velocidad, tomó sus llaves y salió de su departamento, todavía temblando de pies a cabeza.

* * *

-Shizune, ¿qué significa esto?—preguntó la Godaime totalmente fuera de sus casillas. La hoja estaba firmemente apretada en su mano y sus ojos miel se veían translúcidos—Tiene que haber un error, ¿cuándo llegó esto?--.

-Hoy, Tsunade-samma, hace ya una media hora—respondió con la mirada baja, ocultando sus ojos igualmente aguados—Nos mandaron una copia antes de mandarla con él—añadió sollozando.

-¿Ya ha sido avisado sobre esto?—preguntó consternada, derramando al fin las lágrimas acumuladas--¿Dónde se encuentra?--.

-En este momento, posiblemente esté por entrar al hospital—respondió ella con dolor--¡Tsunade-samma!—exclamó al ver como la mujer la pasaba de largo y salía dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

-Pero qué día tan más pesado—murmuraba una joven enfermera, mientras salía de su turno, acompañada de su amiga--¿No te parece, Ino?--.

-Sí, hubieron muchos heridos en aquella misión—recordaba con un suspiro—Lo bueno es que no hubo ninguna pérdida—añadía con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto—estuvo de acuerdo la pelirosa.

-Hey, ¿qué ese no es…?—ni siquiera pudo seguir hablando cuando aquel Ninja entró corriendo al hospital, como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo demonio--¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó preocupada--¿Habrá algún conocido entre los heridos?--.

-No lo sé—respondió la chica con mirada afligida—Ino, adelántate, iré a ver qué sucedió—dijo ya comenzando andar.

* * *

Las puertas se cristal se abrieron de par en par, mostrando la silueta de un muy agitado hombre. La enfermera a cargo lo miró desde el mostrador. Lo vio acercarse apresuradamente y detenerse frente a ella.

-Necesito hablar con Tsunade-samma—dijo casi a punto de golpear el mueble de madera donde se encontraba recargado.

-En este momento no se encuentra en el hospital, debe de estar en su oficina—respondió calmadamente, aunque sus facciones cambiaron a unas de preocupación cuando vio como aquel hombre parecía llegar al colapso--¿Se encuentra bien?--.

-Yo…necesito…me…--su vista se le nubló y estuvo a punto de desplomarse por completo, de no haber sido por unos finos brazos que le sostuvieron a tiempo.

-¡Naruto!—exclamó la chica sosteniéndolo—Necesito llevarlo a un cuarto—dijo a su compañera, cuando una voz entrecortada sonó tras sus espaldas.

-Yo me haré cargo de él, llévenlo a mi despacho—decía la alta y voluptuosa mujer rubia. Sakura asintió mirando a su maestra y después al chico que se hallaba sujeto contra su pecho.

* * *

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron cansados, encontrándose directamente con la brillante luz del foco que le daba en todo su esplendor, obligándole a entrecerrarlos y emitir un gruñido de molestia. Escuchó algunos movimientos a su alrededor y después, una cabeza le cubrió la luz.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó la chica mirándolo con preocupación.

-Bien—respondió parpadeando, ignorando por completo la cercanía de sus rostros. Se enderezó con cuidado, sintiendo la amenaza de un mareo y observó a su alrededor. Debía de estar en alguna habitación del hospital. Esa idea se esfumó al ver a la Godaime sentada tras un escritorio, mirándolo con pena. Frunció el ceño; y ya estaba a punto de gritar, cuando ella habló, silenciándolo inmediatamente.

-Sakura, déjanos solos—ordenó y la chica obedeció al instante, saliendo en silencio—Creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepa aún, ¿tú que opinas?--.

-¿Qué qué opino?—gruñó bajando sus piernas de la camilla—Quiero una explicación.

-No hay nada qué explicar—respondió ella con tristeza—Sólo queda el hacer los análisis y…

-Tsunade-baasan—murmuró tristemente--¿No hay nada qué hacer, verdad?--.

-No—respondió después de un par de unos segundos—Lo lamento—añadió evitando su mirada.

-Moriré, ¿cierto?—preguntó para confirmar el hecho. Escuchó un sollozo por parte de la mujer. Eso le bastó como respuesta. Tampoco era tan cruel como para torturarla con ese tema--¿Pueden sacar los resultados, basándose en los análisis de sangre, o necesitan algo más?--.

-Necesitaré tomar una muestra más, Naruto--.

-Entiendo—respondió. Suspirando se fue descubriendo el brazo—Pues, ¿qué espera? Hágalo--.

La mujer rubia lo miró por unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia un estante y sacar lo necesario. No tardaría más de una hora para hacer el análisis y ver la terrible realidad. Quitó la protección a la aguja y se acercó al muchacho, que ya la esperaba con el brazo descubierto y estirado, esperando el pinchazo. Suspiró e introdujo la punta de la aguja y comenzó a extraer el líquido rojo. Le dio una mirada al chico y lo pasó a un pequeño recipiente circular.

-En menos de una hora, sabremos los resultados—decía sin querer verle de frente—Sal, te hará bien el aire puro—añadió. Escuchó el movimiento tras su espalda y después el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Al escuchar esto, relajó sus músculos y las lágrimas fluyeron rápidamente por sus mejillas.

* * *

Unos ojos verdes miraban a las personas que pasaban por el pasillo. La curiosidad y preocupación la carcomían. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba dentro de aquella habitación. Apretó sus puños contra la tela de su falda y giró su cabeza, esperando ver a alguno de los que allí se encontraban. Y para su alegría, el rubio se acercaba con lentitud. Sonrió y se puso en pie.

-¡Naruto!—exclamó mirándole. Gracias a la distancia, no se dio cuenta de la triste mirada que traía. El joven levantó la vista y la miró. Sus ojos azules brillaron, ocultando levemente la pena que atosigaba a su corazón.

-Sakura-chan—murmuró deteniéndose frente a ella.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?—preguntó temerosa--¿Qué es lo que tienes?--.

-Eh…--murmuró parpadeando y desviando la mirada. No podía decirle la cruda realidad. No sería capaz—Creo que un simple resfriado—mintió.

-¿Resfriado?—repitió sorprendida--¿Seguro?—preguntó mirándole. Lo conocía desde hace mucho y en más de una ocasión estuvo con simultáneas heridas graves y aún así no se dejaba caer. ¿Y un resfriado le provocaba un desmayo? Aquí había algo raro. Frunció el ceño.

-Eso me dijo Tsunade-baasan—respondió quitándole importancia. Miró como ella clavaba sus ojos en él y bajó levemente la mirada--¿Quisieras que te acompañe a tu casa?--.

-Sí—respondió aún no muy segura de todo lo dicho por él. ¿Le estaría ocultando algo?

* * *

Ya era tarde. La oscuridad cubría por completo la aldea y las calles se hallaban silenciosas y solitarias. Ambos iban al lado del otro. No habían dicho ni una palabra. Ni siquiera se miraban. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la morada de la joven. De reojo ella le miró y ahogó un suspiro.

-¿Alguna misión?—preguntó de repente, asustando al chico.

-¿Misión?—repitió—No—respondió.

-Posiblemente no han de tardar—dijo ella al aire—Sinceramente, ya quiero salir de la aldea, el trabajo ha estado bastante pesado--.

-Me lo imagino--.

-¿Has estado entrenando, cierto?—preguntó mirándole.

-Sí--.

Y de nueva cuenta, el silencio. Un foco amenazaba con apagarse sobre sus cabezas mientras se detenían frente a la puerta de la casa de ella. La joven pelirosa se giró y sonrió.

-Gracias por acompañarme--.

-No hay de qué--.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?—preguntó. Él tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Eso espero—murmuró para sí con un aire triste—Voy por ti al hospital en tu hora de descanso, ¿te parece?--.

-Claro—respondió ella—Duerme bien--.

-Gracias, igualmente—decía al verla entrar a su casa y perderse de su vista—Lo intentaré, Sakura—murmuró mientras miraba su reloj y se encaminaba de regreso al hospital, a pesar de que cada paso era una opresión a su corazón. Temía escuchar el veredicto.

* * *

-Tsunade-samma—decía la joven enfermera, acercándose a la mujer que había esperando durante una hora, sentada en la sala—Aquí tiene lo que me pidió—dijo entregándole un sobre amarillo.

-Gracias—respondió tomándolo y clavando su mirada en él. No escuchó cunado la mujer se fue, ni tampoco en lo que en su entorno sucedía. Quitó el broche que mantenía cerrado el sobre, tomó la hoja blanca y la sacó. Cerró brevemente los ojos, pasó saliva por su reseca garganta y comenzó a leer lo que allí dictaba. Sus ojos miel se fueron empañando por las lágrimas y la hoja se fue arrugando bajo su desesperado tacto. Cayó de rodillas y sin importarle que todo el mundo la viera y acudieran en su ayuda, comenzó a llorar, sintiendo la impotencia golpearle nuevamente. Y la vieja herida, se volvió a abrir.

* * *

Las puertas automáticas del hospital se abrieron ante él; entró en el solitario recinto y se detuvo en el mostrador, donde la misma enfermera se encontraba. No tuvo que decir nada, ella simplemente asintió y él se dirigió al despacho, donde posiblemente la mujer ya se encontraba. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera y tocó un par de veces.

-Pasa, Naruto—se escuchó la firme voz dentro. Tomó la perilla y la giró, encontrándose con la mujer sentada, con sus manos entrecruzadas frente a su rostro, con la única iluminación de la lámpara de su escritorio. Su mirada no mostraba nada, así que le era imposible calcular el tiempo que le quedaba. Caminó y se quedó parado frente a ella.

-¿Y bien?—preguntó fríamente. La mujer suspiró y sacó el sobre de un cajón y se lo pasó. De nueva cuenta estaba cerrado. Él lo tomó y abrió. Leyó con calma. Sus ojos se abrieron y reflejaron dolor, tristeza y resignación—No hay error, ¿cierto?—preguntó, y ella negó con la cabeza—Entiendo.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto—dijo con sinceridad—No pude hacer nada para evitar esto--.

-No se preocupe, Tsunade-baasan—decía sonriendo—Aún tengo siete días que planeo disfrutar lo más que se pueda—explicaba aún con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

-Pero, Naruto…

-No pienso quedarme en mi casa, ahogándome en desesperación—advertía—Quiero que mi vida siga como si esto no hubiera ocurrido. Mándeme a una misión con mi equipo, déjeme salir y disfrutar por última vez de las batallas y la compañía de los seres que quiero—pedía.

-¿Sabes lo riesgoso que puede ser eso, cierto?—cuestionó—Cada día te pondrás más débil, perderás tu color natural de piel, sentirás mareos y sufrirás desmayos--.

-Me arriesgaré—respondió—Lo único que quiero, es vivir el poco tiempo que me queda.

-¿Una vida en siete días?—preguntó al verlo girarse para irse.

-Ese es el plan, Tsunade—dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Ahúí está el inicio. ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora el pequeño adelanto de la historia? ¡Denme opiniones!**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS))))**

* * *


End file.
